


Ashes in D.C

by The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee/pseuds/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee
Summary: A nuclear bomb goes off in D.C now the world scrambles to help their once powerful ally





	Ashes in D.C

8:30 A.M Washington DC White House

A certain American yawned and sat up in his bed not knowing why his body would be so cruel to wake him so early after all today was Saturday his day off so he nestled back into the Nest of blankets and fell asleep unaware he wouldn't wake up for a very long time 

9:30 A.M Washington D.C City Center

An unassuming White van labeled as belonging to a local plumbing company parked in front of the Senate Building, within mere moments the van exploded a Mushroom Cloud marking Nuclear attack rising into the air, people nearby instantly vaporized their burnt shadows the only thing stating they had been there buildings completely wiped off the face of the earth the second sound wave follows destroying the buildings which escaped just outside Ground Zero a bright flash of light blinding those who were foolish enough to not look away all this in mere seconds of the detonation thousands already dead from the initial blast the white house front is destroyed but like it was always told to be able to do it withstood the Nuclear Blast 

1:50 P. M London England 

When France ran into his study, Britain rolled his eyes looking back down at his paperwork figuring the Frog was just here as usual to bug him 

“Angleterre Nuclear Bomb Exploded Ameriques capital” he managed to get out between pants 

England's pen fell to the table his eyes widening 

“What was that” 

“America has been attacked his capital it's almost gone a Nuclear Bomb was detonated in the center of it from what we can gather” France stuttered in response 

England's eyes widened paling he sunk further into his chair 

“Angleterre everyone is gathering there the White House has survived he should be there Germany Italy and Switzerland went ahead of us Canada is already there he is heading to the White House Bunker he says that it's gone all of his history all of what makes him Him the Smithsonian the Washington Monument Congress all of it like it was never there in the first place” France murmured 

 

“What of Japan surely he is heading there, he knows how it feels “ 

 

“Yes Japan is on his Jet heading towards the Hospital he is going to look after America as his Doctor he was the most concerned remembering his experiences with nuclear detonation” 

 

“Bloody Hell we need to get on a plane immediately and get over there I will speak with my Queen and then we will head over “ 

England stood up,France took his shaking hand 

“Alfred will be alright “ 

England to Frances shock collapsed to his knees, sobbing pulling a toy from his pocket clutching it crying France cradled the Englishman trying to comfort him as he mourned over his brother and the unknown 

 

Washington D.C 12:30 P.M 

Canada had his goggles on to protect his eyes along with a mask because the smoke was so thick as he jumped through a shattered lower window of the White house he looked around papers were everywhere desks overturned Kumajiro followed closely behind him the polar bears fur normally a snowy white was now almost black with soot they slowly walked through the White House, Kuma’s Ears suddenly perked up and he shot off 

“Help somebody” he heard someone cough “Help “ 

 

Canada raced to the sound and lifting the fallen filing cabinets and debris he found a woman she looked relieved 

“Oh thank god” 

Canada kneeled down 

“Ma’am are you alright?” 

“No I think my knee dislocated I am just worried about my daughter I thought we were going to die what happened?” 

“Washington D.C was bombed “ 

A hand flew to the woman's mouth in shock 

“Now this is going to hurt but I need to move you”

 

“Of course let me make sure Victoria is secure 

The woman moved her arms Victoria whined at being jostled but the mother made sure the baby holder was secured before nodding

“This is my pet polar bear he’s as friendly as a house dog and just as obedient Kumanchi I need your sled”

The polar bear seemed to understand and to the woman's amazement he laid down she watched her rescuer unload the basket and set it down 

“Brace yourself” 

She nodded and took a deep breath as he lifted her as gently as he could, she was soon settled on Kumajiros back 

“Come on Kumanhiro to the bunker” 

They walked in silence Kumanjiros paws the only noise as they made soft thuds on the carpet floors he stopped at a tapestry and pulled it to the side revealing a door he swiped a card and entered a few minutes later they got to the bunker and he opened it the Senator looked up

“oh thank god Canada you're here” 

“of course i came to evacuate you guys “

The senator nodded 

 

“Where is my brother” 

“He's over here “ 

 

Canada walked over to where the senator stood it took all he had not to break down into tears the white house doctor sat beside America he had bagged him and was slowly pumping air into his brothers lungs 

“I am sorry Canada your brothers heart almost gave out if it wasn't for the C.O.G plan put in place he would probably be dead “ the doctor murmured to him as he knelt next to America 

“Oh Al I tried so hard to protect you but in the end i just couldn’t “ 

He brushed a hair out of his little brothers face, he gently unhooked the dog tags from his brother's neck before pulling out a walkie talkie 

“Mattieu to emergency dispatchers, need immediate assistance in evacuating the White house tell the Chief we've got a Code 1776 he'll know what I mean “

“Roger that be there in 5 “

10 minutes later Canada raced beside the gurney holding his little brother, climbing in beside him 

“kumanhiko go to the chief help him out as much as possible in recovery efforts “

Said polar bear nodded and took off towards the area, the doors to the ambulance slammed shut and he could hear the sirens wail as they rushed to the nearest hospital


End file.
